59' Chevy
by krystal21107
Summary: Blaine hated the car that his father used in attempt to change him and now he just wants it out of his life.  Please R&R Thanks.


"Who's pulling into the drive way?". Finn asked while walking in the living room with a bag of Doritos

"I have no clue kid but, I want that car" Burt said as he got up to look out the window

"Hey Dad Blaine said he's here we're going to the movies, I wont be back late I promise.". Kurt said has he ran down the stairs

"Wait! That's Blaine's car?" Finn was shocked

"Oh wait, I remember he was telling me about a 59' Chevy I didn't know he drove it though". Burt said while opening the front door

"Uhh dad? Where are you going?". Kurt said while putting on his scarf

"...to see the car"

"I'm coming too!". Finn said after discarding his chip bag

"Oh no you're not! You're going to make us late for our movie!"

But, it was too late. Finn and Burt were already walking up to the car and Blaine was getting out.

"Hello Mr. Hummel, hello Finn". Blaine said while shaking Burt's hand

"This your car kid?"

"Yes sir its the car my dad and I restored a couple of years ago". Blaine said looking down at his feet

"Man I'd do anything for a car like this, you're so lucky dude!" Finn said looking through the window

Blaine didn't say anything, he continued to look down.

"Finn now's not a good time for this little manly gathering, Blaine and I have a movie to go to" Kurt said about to open the passenger side door

"Can I take it for a spin?". Burt said looking towards Blaine

Blaine looked over at Kurt for an answer, he didn't want to say no to his boyfriend's dad but, he also didn't want to make Kurt wait.

"Dad can your little drive wait until we get back? We already bought our tickets so, we cant go at a different time."

"Sure you kids go have fun, we'll be here waiting for you". Burt said hugging Kurt and patting Blaine on the back.

Blaine and Kurt came back about three hours later and like Burt said he and Finn were waiting for them. When the couple walked through the door the two car enthusiasts jumped up and ran up to Blaine.

"Here you go gentlemen, don't take it easy on it". Blaine said with a laugh while handing the keys to Burt

"Aren't you suppose to tell us to take it easy on it?". Finn said scratching his head

"I am but, I didn't". Blaine said pushing Finn out the front door

When the couple was alone Kurt looked over at Blaine who hadn't been acting like himself ever since they had left for the movie.

"Are you okay Blaine?"

"Yeah just thinking"

"Do you want to talk about it?

""No, its nothing its just that stupid car.

""It appears my dad has fallen in love with it, doesn't it?". Kurt said with a laugh

"Yeah, I wish I could just give it to him. I hate that car".

"What's wrong with it? I think its so cool. You know how I love anything vintage"

"It just brings back bad memories. My dad made me help him restore it, and that would have been fine with me if it weren't for his ulterior motive"

"Ulterior motive?"

"He thought getting my hands dirty would make me straight. So now the car just symbolizes my dads disappointment in me. When we were done he asked if I was interested in him setting me up with his boss' daughter. I was like what do you think you are a magician? If all it took was to get your hands dirty and work on something people consider manly than there wouldn't be many gay people in the world. He's the type of person that thinks being gay is a choice."

"Oh Blaine I'm so sorry I didn't know". Kurt said pulling his boyfriend into a hug

"Its ok I never told you any of this so you wouldn't have known. Now you know why I never lock the doors, maybe one day someone will steal it!". The boys both laughed and walked into the kitchen. Kurt pulled out some chocolate chip cookies, and handed one to Blaine.

"They're your favorite..."

"Thank you". Blaine said kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

The boys heard Burt and Finn so, they walked back into the living room but, not before Blaine grabbed the cookies. Kurt looked back at him with a smile.

"What? Like you said they're my favorite!".

"Come on lets go see if they crashed your car". Kurt said dragging a cookie eating Blaine behind him.

"Did you guys break anything?". Blaine asked with a smile

"Nope, I treated like a baby". Burt said handing the keys back to over

"...damn". Blaine said under his breath

"That car's so awesome dude, and it's perfect for you". Finn said stealing a cookie

"Why do you say that". Blaine said swatting Finn's hand away

"Chew before you answer Finn". Kurt said shaking his head

After Finn finished his cookie he continued, "Well my mom says you remind her of Elvis...I think its the hair"

"Thanks...I guess...". Blaine said looking over at Kurt

"Elvis was pretty hot until he got fat". Kurt said looking over to Blaine who was about to bite into another cookie. Blaine ate the cookie anyways and Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I want to sell it but, I don't think my dad would allow me to".

"Why would you want to sell it kid? That's a car many people would go crazy for, including me". Burt asked taking off his baseball cap

"Well to you the truth sir the car literally drives me crazy, remember what I told you about it a couple of months ago? It just makes me mad when I drive it or just see it. I mean its great to have my own car but, I don't want this one."

"I understand" Burt said patting Blaine on the shoulder, "Why don't you ask your dad if you can sell it, I maybe interested in buying it, and you can get a car that YOU want".

Blaine stood there thinking, "I can try, I'll ask him tonight if he's home. I should probably get going, I don't want him to be mad at me when I ask. I will let Kurt know what he says" He shook Burt and Finn's hand and kissed Kurt on the cheek, "You all have a nice night, I'll call you later Kurt". Kurt gave Blaine a hug and walked him to the front door. Once Blaine left he turned towards his family, "He really hates that car"

"Well I can see why". Burt said

"Yeah hopefully his dad lets you buy it, I want to drive it!". Finn said walking into the kitchen

"Like hell you will, Carole told me about that mailman". Burt said sitting down in his recliner.

Later that night Kurt's cell phone started to vibrate. He looked down at the screen and saw that he had a new text message from Blaine.

_Hey baby, my dad gave me a lot of crap saying that the car should mean something to me since we built it together and I told him what I told you about how it could have meant something if he was doing it with good intentions, and guess what he said his intentions were good they just didn't go as planned. -B_

Kurt couldn't believe what he was reading but, he tried to reply anyways.

_Wow, how can he say that his intentions were good? Trying to change something about your son that cant be changed isn't good. What else did he say? -K_

_Well he said if I really wanted to sell it I could but, he would be disappointed in me but, he already is so I might as well sell it right? Lol Do you think your dad could help me go car shopping? -B_

_lol he would love to! Anything involving cars gets him excited. Do you have an idea of what you want?-K_

_yep yep lol a mustang or a Camaro :) -B_

_Oh geez my dad is going to have so much fun! I'll let him know, maybe you can come over tomorrow. I let you know before I go to bed -K_

_ok then i'll ttyl bye Kurt :) -B_

_bye Blaine :) -K_

Kurt went downstairs to talk to his dad who was extremely excited not only for getting to buy the Chevy but, for the news of Blaine wanting his help car shopping for a Mustang or a Camaro no less.

"So Blaine's dad gave him a hard time?"

"Yeah but, whatever Blaine's going to be happy that he doesn't have to drive it anymore and all that matters is that he's happy. His dad will just have to get over it and he needs to realize that being gay is not a choice. Blaine is such a great person and I don't even think he acts gay, only around me. Have you ever seen him get excited over a musical or the new Vogue? He acts just like any other teenage boy."

"I don't know kid, I realize you and I don't have much in common but, that doesn't change anything. I still try and cook with you and you work in the shop with me. I don't think it should matter. What if you were straight and we still didn't have much in common? What would be said then. It doesn't matter to me that you like guys, hell I think Blaine's a great kid, a little strange at times but, hey he's a guy its expected.". Burt said with a laugh "All I want is for you to be happy and I see Blaine makes you smile and laugh more than I've seen you do since your mom died, and I see you make him happy too so, like I said that's all that matters"

"Thanks dad, I wish Blaine's dad could see things the way you do and I know he feels the same way. I've never even met his parents they're always gone on business trips, he's always staying with friends so, he doesn't have to be alone. He said they started traveling more ever since he told them he was gay, he blames himself that's why I just want something to work out for him so he can be happy."

"Well you make him happy but, I know what you mean and I am going to make sure he gets a great car. Maybe we can get one and fix it up and we can do it right and he can be proud of his car".

"Dad that's a great idea, Blaine would love it! Summer vacation's coming up too so, it would be perfect!"

"Well let him know I have tomorrow off and we'll start looking around"

"Thanks a lot dad. This means a lot to me too". Kurt said hugging his dad and started walking up the stairs "I'm going to go tell him right now he's going to be so excited!"With that Kurt walked to his room and called Blaine but, he didn't answer so he left a message.

"Hey Blaine so, I talked to my dad and he's really excited and he wanted to see if you would be interested in fixing up a car with him. I think it would be great for yo-" BEEP

"Damn I need to learn how to shorten my messages". Kurt thought to himself, he decided to text the rest of his message

_Hey your voicemail cut me off listen to that first or this wont make since but, I was saying how it would be cool for you two to hang out because I want you to be close because you mean a lot to me and so does my dad. Call or text me when you get this, hopefully I didn't wake you sorry I didn't look at the clock when I called -K_

It was almost 11:30pm so, he decided to start his moisturizing routine, he brought his phone incase Blaine called. Thirty minutes later he got a text.

_sorry I didn't pick up or reply to your text. My dad was giving me a lecture and he got mad that asked your dad for help. He told me I shouldn't be bothering him and he said some other rude comments towards me but, whatever. Your dad seriously deserves the father of the year award seriously he's awesome you're so lucky. I'm so excited :). -BI_

_'m sorry about your dad but, try not to let it get you down. Tomorrow will be a fun day for you and I knew you would be excited. My dad's really excited too, and he told me you're a good kid lol which I already knew ;) -K_

_:) I'm going to get ready for bed, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight and sweet dreams baby -B_

_ok I'm still doing my skin care but, I'll be going to bed soon too. Goodnight and I hope you can fall asleep I know how excited you are -K_

_lol I stick my tongue out at you! -B_

Kurt just shook his head, "My boyfriend is such a dork...my boyfriend, I love saying that". He said to himself. He finished his nightly routine and got in bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Blaine arrived at the Hudmel home trying to balance three coffees and a bag of bagels. He wanted to thank Burt for everything he was doing and what better way than with caffeine and food? Kurt opened the door and helped carry in the coffee.

"Oh, so you're now a coffee delivery boy?"

"Yes sir and I expect a good tip"

"Well I don't have any cash on me what about a kiss?"

"I think that would be better than cash to tell you the truth". Blaine said with a wink, the boys leaned forward with a chaste kiss

"Are you ready to go car shopping?"

"Yes! I couldn't sleep last night"

"I knew you wouldn't be able to"

"You know me too well, first my coffee order, then my love of cookies, and now my level of excitement". Blaine said kissing Kurt on the forehead

"My dad should be down in a few minutes, lets eat some bagels! Thanks again, it was very thoughtful"

"No problem I just wanted to thank your dad"

"No need to thank me kid". Burt said walking into the kitchen "Thank you for the coffee and bagels, lets eat so we can get going"

The three men sat down and starting eating, Burt was acting like a kid on Christmas morning, talking about all of the different car lots and private sellers he had looked into. When they were finished Burt and Blaine left, Kurt's into cars and shopping but, not a days worth of car shopping so, he stayed home. Blaine and Burt traveled all through Lima. At first Blaine felt awkward being around Burt without Kurt and secretly Burt felt the same until Blaine mentioned the Buckeyes. All awkwardness flew out the window as the two talked about sports. Burt found out that he actually had a lot in common with Blaine. How could someone not get along with this kid, definitely his own two came across a red 69' Camaro and who fell in love with it first would be a toss up. Since Burt was a mechanic he checked out everything and found out not much was wrong with it. Only a few small problems that would be very easy to fix, and Blaine told him he would really like to help fix it up. It ran so, Blaine was able to drive it to Burt's garage. On the way there he called Kurt and asked him to meet them there. Once Blaine pulled into the garage he got out once Burt pulled up.

"It sounds amazing! I'm so excited! This is crazy, this is my car!" Burt had never seen Blaine so happy.

"I'm surprised there isn't much wrong with it. Finn's going to be so jealous, you better hide the keys.". Burt said opening the hood

"Thank you sir, for doing this for me. I really appreciate everything you've done.""

Like I said kid no need to thank me. You're doing enough just making my son happy, I just ask you continue to do what you're doing". With that they both looked up when they saw Kurt's black Navigator pull up.

"Oh...my...gosh! Its beautiful, lets fix it so I can drive it!". Kurt said taking off his jacket

"We thought we were going to have a whole summer project but, there's not much wrong with it so, it may only take a couple days...wait...you want us to fix it so you can drive it?". Blaine asked with a smile

"You'll learn soon Blaine, what's yours is his and what's his is...well...his" Burt chuckled looking at his son who put his hand on his hip, "Don't give me that look you know its true!"

"Well yeah...maybe"

"As long as you help us you can drive MY car" Blaine said laughing looking over at his boyfriends father

"Enough talking lets fix this baby up". Burt said looking under the hood

They all worked on the car for a few hours. Kurt didn't know that Blaine knew so much about cars, he found it rather hot. He didn't know it but Blaine was thinking the same. He was so used to Kurt being perfectly put together and here he was with his hair messed up, grease on his hands and face and it was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

"Lets get cleaned up I bet Carole is almost done with dinner we should get ready to go home. Would you like to come over for dinner Blaine?". Burt said wiping his hands on a towel

"Sure I would love to sir". They left Blaine's car at the shop and Blaine rode back with Kurt. As they were driving Kurt looked over at Blaine who was looking out the window smiling. Kurt couldn't help by smile himself knowing his boyfriend was happy.

"So did you have fun today?"

"More than I can even describe. Today working on the car with your dad was completely different from when I was working with my own dad. Your dad wasn't trying to change me. Today he was trying to get to know me not once did he try to make me feel bad or ashamed of who I am. I'm going to feel proud of the car because the three of us worked on it together and without a motive to change anything but the car itself"

"Well you can borrow my dad whenever you need him okay? He really likes you and you two actually have common interests. I'm really glad you two get along because I see us having a future together and hopefully one day your dad will see the light and realize being gay doesn't change who you are and maybe him and I can be how you are with my dad."

" I hope for that too Kurt, I wont hold my breath but, we can at least dream"

They pulled into the drive way and walked inside hand in hand. Burt walked in soon after and they had a great family dinner. Upon hearing about the car Blaine found Finn was beyond jealous but, asked if he could help with the repairs. Blaine of course said yes he really enjoyed surrounding himself with Kurt's family they're everything he wished his family was. After dinner Blaine helped clean up the kitchen and got ready to leave since it was so late. He didn't want to leave but he knew he should his dad was already not happy with him, he didn't want to give him an excuse to ground him so he couldn't work on the car.

It only took about a week to have the car up and running and it even had a new paint job. Kurt had suggested jet black (since it went with everything, and matched his Navigator) it had a new red leather interior and a white steering wheel.

Blaine was so proud of the car and what it stood for. He wasn't ashamed or sadden by it, the only tears that came were due to happiness. He didn't care what his father had to say about it because he wasn't going to allow him to take away his happiness ever again.

Who knew that a car, a material object could make so many emotions arise. That 59' Chevy that was now sitting in Hummels Tire and Lube meant his father didn't like who he was, he wanted him to change and now standing in front of this 69' Camaro he saw acceptance and love from people that weren't even his family. He would probably never be able to wrap his head around all the emotions he was feeling at that moment but, he could tell you at that very moment he was truly...happy.


End file.
